A Father's Concern
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: After Conan gets shot, Mouri feels worry that he will lost his 'son.' Spoiler for episode 189-Desperate Revival.


When Conan came out of the cave and was rushed to the hospital, Kogoro Mouri was annoyed with the boy. Yes, who told him to play in the cave until finally he became injured like this? Initially, he felt calm. _That boy must be had only minor injuries, an usual scratches, cuts, and little bloody, but after that he will recover and return become a naughty boy again as usual,_ Mouri convince himself. But his calm turned into panic when Professor Agasa approached him and told him everything the doctor had said.

"He ... the boy needs surgery?! Is the wound so severe?"

Professor Agasa nodded. "Yes, he was shot in the right abdomen. There's so much blood." Professor Agasa replied with an anxious tone.

"The bullet penetrates to the kidneys, his condition is very critical. He lost a lot of blood. May cause bleeding in kidney, paralysis, or even death." Aibara added. Hearing their words, Mouri ran out of words. He was transfixed in his place. Fear and worry what will happen to the boy later. Is he able to survive? Although he can survive, but what if the boy becomes permanently paralyzed? Or become disabled? He's just 7 years old!

Indeed, when he first meets Conan and earlier days of Conan lives with him and Ran, Mouri isn't sure of his feelings to the boy. He looks like a boy in common— naughty, loves to play ball, disruptive, and chatty. But, as the time goes by, he feels that the boy is different from the boys of his age. He looks so mature and wise for a 7-year-old boy, very calm, dislikes the Heroes Masked or Kamen Rider serials like children in common, preferring to follow him to investigate the crime scene rather than playing in the amusement park. He also doesn't like chocolate or candy. He is also smart, even very smart. The teachers at his school always told Mouri how amazing his intelligence was.

Mouri hated to admit it, but deep down in his heart, he loved him. He loved that boy. Although Conan sometimes, or more precisely, often annoys him for interfering in his work, but he can't deny that Conan is a sweet, adorable, and also a good kid. He also feels irritated to Conan's parents, how could they bear to leave their only seven-year-old son to be cared for by a stranger? If he has a chance to meet Conan's parents one day, he will yell at them about how bad parents they are. Though he always prestige to show it, Mouri had considers Conan as his own son, and he cares for the boy.

And he doesn't want to lose Conan, no... He was used to Conan who always follows him and Ran wherever they go... He was used to be annoyed by Conan who always interfered him when investigate crime scene... He was used to hearing Conan's voice and his laughter that sometimes made his ears sore... He was used to eating with Conan at the dinner table... Thinking if Conan left them... And he lost all of that... he couldn't bear it. Mouri then sat limply in the waiting room with Professor Agasa, Haibara, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

 _Conan, whatever happens, you have to survive, son!_

"Conan, hang on! Hang on, Conan-kun!" Ran's desperate voice broke the silence in the waiting room. All of them turned around. Conan lies on the gurney, pushed by the nurses and doctors into the operating room. His body looks so small and weak with an oxygen mask in his mouth. The boy's breath also sounded broken and irregular. Seeing the boy in such conditions, coupled with Ran who is afraid of losing her brother, makes Mouri feel like wants to cry.

"Doctor!" A nurse suddenly ran frantically toward them. "It's bad! The same blood stock as this child's blood type has been used for previous patient surgery, and there is no stock anymore!"

"What?" Cried the doctor. "If we order to the blood bank now, there's no time! And we can't save this child!"

Mouri grunted toward the doctor, clutching the doctor's lapel and then looking at him fiercely.

"What are you talking about?! You're a doctor, right! Haven't you been sworn to save the patient's life, no matter how bad the situation is?!"

"Yes, but sir... If the blood stock runs out, then there's no hope!"

"Why would you become a doctor if you can't save a patient's life?" Mouri yelled again with fury. "Save my son, no matter what!"

Both Professor Agasa, Ran, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, Genta, and Ayumi were astonished. Yes, they never once heard Mouri call Conan with _my son._ Usually, they hear Mouri calling Conan as little brat. Of course Mouri's reaction made all of them startled.

"Daddy, calm down! This is a hospital! Don't scream like that!" Ran exclaimed as she removed Mouri's hand from the doctor's coat. "Doctor, use my blood! My blood and this boy's blood type are the same!"

"Huh?" Mouri turned his head. "Are you sure, Ran?"

Ran nodded. "But, please check first, Doctor."

"All right, then, come to the lab now, Miss!" Cried the doctor. Ran then went to the laboratory with the nurse and the doctor. While Mouri sat back with feeling tense, and didn't stop praying silently. If Ran's blood type is the same as the child, maybe Conan can survive .. but what if not? And the boy's parents... What kind of parents are they? Their boy is in a critical condition in a country far away from their current country of residence, and they are not even calling to ask about how he was doing! Really the worst parent in the world! Luckily Conan lives with him now, and away from a jerk parent who throws their son away like an unused secondhand stuffs, Mouri thought furiously.

 _And the robbers who have shot Conan..._ _I swear, if something bad happens to Conan, I'll guarantee they will not be able to live in peace again._

15 minutes later, Ran comes out of the lab.

"How?" Mouri asked his daughter.

"I can donate my blood to Conan, Dad! Don't worry, Conan will be safe!" Ran then returns to the lab to perform a blood transfusion. After the blood transfusion was complete, Conan immediately taken to the operating room. All of them waited tensely. Mouri doesn't even think to ask from where Ran knows that her and Conan's blood type are the same. Without they realize it, four hours have passed. Mouri felt restless. And Ran also started crying again.

"Dad ... why the surgery took so long? Could it be, something bad happen to Conan ...?"

"Conan must be all right, Ran, don't worry. Let's just wait." Mouri said as he stroked his daughter's hair. Although he also very worried as well. _Why the surgery took so long?_ _It's been four hours ..._ _And it's almost morning ..._ Mouri repeatedly glanced into the operating room door. Four hours ... Five hours... six hours ... Eight hours...And after ten hours, the doctor finally came out of the operating room.

Mouri is the first who rose from his chair. "How the surgery goes? Is the boy okay?"

The doctor smiled. "Thankfully, the surgery went very smoothly. No severe abdominal organ damage, thanks to Miss Ran, little Conan can survive during surgery. But he may have a fever and will have trouble walking for a few days, but there's nothing to worry about, it's just a side effect of his surgery. Your little son is really strong, Mr. Mouri."

"Oh, thank goodness," All of them breathed with relief.

"We had moved little Conan to the patient room, room number 135, if you want to see him now, go on," the doctor said again and left them all.

Mouri and the others stepped into room number 135, and Conan seemed to be still in the drug effect. He was wearing pale blue pajamas, and his little hands were set by an IV.

"Well, it's almost morning, c'mon, we go home, kids, I'll drive you all," said Professor Agasa to Ayumi, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. The four children nodded.

"Tell Conan to get well soon, okay, Ran nee-chan, Uncle Mouri," the four of them said as they waving their hands. Ran waved back. "Be careful on the road, all!"

Ran holds Conan's small hand. "Get well soon Conan-kun, you must recover soon so you can play ball and play again with your friends." The girl then gave a small kiss on Conan's hand. Then she turned her head to Mouri, as if she just remembering something.

"Dad, while in the waiting room, why did Dad say Conan is your son to the doctor?"

Mouri gasped. He pretended to fix his jacket and sat down.

"I did not realize it when I said that. That boy just a little brat." Mouri replied uncomfortably.

Ran smiled slightly. "Dad really looks mad when the doctor says he doesn't seem to be able to save Conan ... Are you worried about Conan?"

Mouri glared impatiently. "Who wouldn't worry if there was a child who lived in his house and was shot by robbers?"

"That's not what I mean, Dad. You looked very afraid if anything happen to Conan. Like a father who loves his son very much." Ran smiled again.

Kogoro could feel his face flush. Coughing a little, he then said, "Never mind, Ran. You better go to bed now. You donated 400 cc of blood to that little brat, you must be tired. Let me take care of this little brat."

Ran smiled, nodded, then slept on the couch. While Mouri sits by Conan's bedside, he watches Conan's sleeping face. Very peaceful and adorable. Kogoro looked back to make sure that Ran had fallen asleep as well. Slowly, he rose from his chair, fix Conan's blanket, stroked Conan's hair, then kissed the boy's forehead. Then he whispered softly,

"Don't scare me like that again, you hear that, little brat?"

He was not aware that Ran peeked and watched him.

The next day, Conan finally wakes up. With a yawn, Mouri approach him.

"Hey you," muttered Mouri, "Ran has donated 400 cc of blood for you. She also takes care of you all night. Thank goodness, coincidentally, your blood and her blood type is the same. Otherwise you're now in the afterlife because of a lack of blood. You should thank Ran. You have to be healthy soon, watch out if you don't!"

Conan listens with his eyes blank. Then he nodded his head.

"Alright, Uncle! I promise I'll recover soon!"

Ran suddenly woke up with yawning. "Dad lies, Conan. I just take care of you for an hour. After that, Dad takes care of you all night long and he almost didn't sleep last night. Right, Dad?" Ran said with a smile to Mouri. Mouri just kept quiet while grumbling.

"Really?" Conan's eyes widen with delight. "Uncle takes care of me all night long? Thank you, Uncle!" He then tried to sit on his bed, intending to hug Mouri, but shortly after, he grimaced. "Oh!" Conan cried, holding his right stomach. Mouri then pushes Conan harshly to lie back.

"What do you want, little brat? You just got surgery, don't move! You have to lie down! Or later your injuries will get worse, and you can't get out of this place! Is that what you want?"

Ran was amused to see all of it. _Dad really loves Conan ... Dad just too shy to admit or show it..._

The doctor who operated Conan then stepped inside.

"Hi, Conan, how are you?" He greeted pleasantly.

"I feel dizzy, I feel nauseous, my stomach is sore, but the rest, I'm fine," Conan replied in an adorable voice.

"Well, then, Uncle Doctor will inject you, so you will not get dizzy, nausea, and your stomach won't sore anymore," the doctor said as he pull out the syringe from his doctor's coat pocket. Unexpectedly, Conan suddenly grabbed Ran's arm tightly.

"Why, Conan?"

"I don't want an injection!"

"But you have to, Conan-kun! So you will recover soon! Follow what Uncle Doctor said!" Ran said softly.

However, Conan now clutched his blanket, shook his head, started crying and said, "I don't want! I don't want! No way!" repeatedly, so Ran had to calm him down. Meanwhile, Mouri steps out to smoke, then closes Conan's room door.

"Little brat will still be a little brat." He grunted as he walked to the hospital yard and lit his cigarette, deep down feel very relieved that his 'son' will going to be just fine.

 **End**


End file.
